


it's always been you

by spoof



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: After care, After school sex, Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Humor, M/M, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Preparation, Rimming, Rough Sex, badly written porn btw, care in general, characters are 18 in this, contains the following:, cross dressing nagito, dominant kinky hinata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:21:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23557492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoof/pseuds/spoof
Summary: hajime thinks he knows everything about komaeda already because of how long they have been together, but he still comes up new surprises each time
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 67





	it's always been you

**Author's Note:**

> just a notice! there is a slight spoiler for hajime (mostly has to do with his appearance) from the end of sdr2 and dr3 - the end of hope's peak
> 
> besides that, everything else is in the clear!

hajime walked into the vacant classroom, the sky’s bright sunset hitting the inside and all the desks, he stared at it for a bit then smiled before sliding the door shut and looking around.

nagito told him hours earlier to wait for him since he’d have a “sur-pri-se!” (or at least that’s what the note said). he waited patiently but his heart was racing like crazy as he stood by the back of the classroom staring at all the desks that laid before his eyes in front of him.

he cleared his throat and loosened his necktie a little before moving to the window in the middle row and opening it, feeling the cool breeze run through his hair. he could hear the clubs echoing from outside; the baseball team and band playing their instruments and then there were laughs. he sat down in the chair in front of the window and laid his back against it and rested his head.

as he sat there peacefully he began to hesitate the idea of even showing up, this was nagito he was thinking about also, the same guy who rambunctiously confessed to him during their summer break of their first year a bit too loudly and caused everyone in the whole class to look at them. even at their final year of highschool, hajime’s tried to avoid every reason to trust nagito’s spontaneous ideas.

he opened his eyes slightly as he saw a smiling white haired boy staring down at him.

“n- nagito?!” hajime asked startled as the other giggled softly at the expression. “h- how long were you here?!” he asked, obviously nervous, his face turning red as he tried to fix his tie before his eyes peered in front of him and saw the possible “surprise” nagito was referring to.

nagito grabbed the hands that were trying to fix the tie as hajime looked up at the boy and gulped nervously.

“heheh, like what you see? this is what I was gonna surprise you with today, but I see you are more intrigued with taking a nap then seeing me like this.” he spoke softly and with that signature smile he does with hajime when their alone; that cute one, the coy smile, his face glimmered a light pink and his eyes only seeing hajime he can even see his own reflection swimming in the others gaze.

he slowly climbed the other’s lap, their gazes never breaking until nagito sat flat on the other and grinded a bit to get closer.

“n- nagito….I don’t think this is a really good idea, we’re still in school after all- and did you really bring me only to do this?!” he asked with a bit of actual nervousness showing on his face but nagito hushed him with a single touch of his index finger and smiled gently at him.

the idea of being together with him alone after school did rile hajime up a little bit but not enough for him to not worry about the consequences of being seen and mostly when he knew they were going to do something naughty...and in school grounds at that.

“what do you look all cautious for, hajime-kun? don’t you get excited doing these things with me?” nagito pouted a bit as he grabbed hajime’s tie and fiddled with the fabric whilst looking into his eyes.

hajime gulped once again, the amount of sex-appeal this boy lays on was enough for him to go crazy at most and now all he felt like doing was to roughly kiss him until his lips bruised and leave soft red hickeys on him to show he was his. even the last thought of being cautious was heading out towards the window by this point all because of this boy on his lap with a goddamn skirt and high-knees.

“w- well, I don’t think I’m that cautious now, huh? I mean we’re doing it in school and in a classroom that looks exactly like ours hahaha….” hajime looked to the side before he was pulled close to nagito’s face with his own tie, his eyes went wide and he started to sweat a bit more as nagito licked his top lip seductively before going back to that signature smile that always entranced hajime.

“maybe in class on monday you’ll remember what we did here together then and it’ll be hard for you concentrate, hehe.” he said with a small grin that made hajime gulp down all his pride and stay quiet, but only to lead to the sudden thoughts of-- 

_ ‘I hope I don’t get a hard-on during a test, yukizome-sensei would probably be horrified, forgive me sensei for this hot boy will actually break me!’ _ which actually made him more nervous and only made nagito more curious.

nagito was always the type to rile hajime up whenever they were together, their first time was even like that. the boy always knew where hajime’s soft spots were and the spots that made him wild and of course hajime knew them for nagito also. deep inside hajime always had a feeling that nagito purposely did things like this only to get on his rough side.

hajime blames the man nut in him.

as he played through his thoughts, nagito slowly got up from his lap whilst pulling him closer with his loose grip on his tie, only for him to officially stand up and let go of it while hajime blinked twice with a flushed face.

nagito giggled at the look he had on and turned around staring at him before asking, “how do I look?” he shook his butt a little making the skirt fling slightly as hajime gulped as his hands unconsciously turned into fists suddenly going white.

“you look...really sexy, nagito.” he said as the other blushed a bit more and grinned happily. “you really think so? jeez hajime-kun you really are shameless on your words, haha and here I thought you’d be some shy boy like you always are.” he said as hajime’s eye twitched a little, he was the one that was being shameless? at least he didn’t prance around with some skirt on and knee-highs and causing his boyfriend to get an automatic hard-on on a friday afternoon. also, nobody was being shy...just heavily worried and excited.  _ ‘a bad combo’ _

he thought as he reached out and nagito looked at his hands confused, before hajime gripped the skirt, nagito’s face automatically lightened up as he walked closer and obliged the touch. hajime felt up his thigh causing him to moan softly, he looked up and pulled his leg closer and pushed the skirt up a little and kissed his thigh, touching up it and feeling some sort of odd lacy fabric.

“what’s this, nagito?” he asked as the other smiled softly “this was the real surprise, hajime.” he said as he pulled the skirt up to reveal light pink panties that covered up a bit of his dick other than the tip. hajime’s eyes grew wide as he saw how erotic they were “eheheh I like your reaction a lot more than I thought I would. it’s pretty breezy down here too, makes me feel excited.” he said with a flushed out face, his fingers in front of his excited grin.

_ ‘breezy? is he serious right now? I swear he’s trying to kill me!’ _ he thought as he gawked at how sexy they looked on him, ‘if I knew how good he looked in pink I would have thought of buying something earlier!’

this boy, his boyfriend was standing in front of him with his regular cardigan and his long white dress shirt and this beige skirt with knee-highs he suited way too much and a plus were these light pink panties hajime wouldn’t dare think he would ever wear let alone at school.

before he could even think of touching him again, his mind remembers where they were and suddenly he’s hesitating again and nagito notices that.

“hajime, is something wrong? this looks bad on me, huh...I knew someone like this couldn’t have fit something like this at all, I just wanted you to see me in a different light and I wanted to try something new and exciting with you since lately it felt like you were probably bored of the same things we do-” 

“it’s not like that, nagito!” hajime bursted out as nagito looked at him nervously, before noticing the small smile that laid on the others face “ahh just forget it. I was worried about getting caught together but now I don’t think I can wait anymore, I want you now.” he looked up at the other whose face was plainly shocked before standing up and grabbing the boy’s hips, setting him on top of the desk in front of them and kissing him passionately. 

‘hajime’s snapped’ nagito thought as he was swooned by the kiss, not forgetting the dark look he had on his face before pressing his lips to his own.

their tongues swirled together and nagito was moaning at the way hajime’s lips felt against his own. hands roamed up the skirt and grasped the pink lace that were the panties as hajime started to slip his hands into them causing the other to tremble against him and wrap his arms around the back of his neck to play with the ends of his hair.

the two pull away from one another panting softly, their noses touching and hajime’s heterochromia eyes stare back at his lover’s light green ones, the red one on hajime shining a bit brighter than usual. they both look entranced with lust as hajime gropes nagito’s ass from the panties and growls while nagito does an almost nonexistent whimper back, his eyebrows curling into a pleasured look with his flushed face and mouth half open with saliva dripping from the bottom causing them to gloss.

hajime looks no better of course, he has the same face as nagito but his eyebrows look angry and his mouth is all glossed as he licks the saliva off his lips causing the other’s lips to move closer only to get denied with an evil smirk.

“not yet, baby.” he says as the other bites his bottom lip and pulls at his hair not too roughly. “I wouldn’t do that, you may not get what you want.” he said as he circled his hands around nagito’s ass once more before taking them out of the panties and undoing his belt, nagito left the hair alone and helped undo what he’s been wanting before hajime shook his head before whispering in his ear,

“do yourself too and I’ll pleasure you.”

this caused the boy to quickly remove his vest and lay it on the ground while he unbuttoned his shirt.

‘it’s so exciting to see him this turned on’ nagito thought, hiding his smile by biting his bottom lip. he always thought that this type of hajime was the best.

the dominance that comes from him when he gets in the mood always turns him on, there are some days where it’s not even needed and the two take it slow with only praise or worship for either their bodies or the way they both eased them on with foreplay. 

it was always like that with their relationship, back and forth or getting out of their comfort zone and trying something new and different to spice up their lives, like today.

as nagito was in the process of unbuttoning his shirt, hajime was already at the end of unbuckling his belt.

he looked up at nagito who was flimsily removing the buttons one by one. he smirked at how clumsy he was, it showed hajime he was a bit desperate for him (and his suddenly proactive personality).

“I’ll help you.” hajime offered as nagito looked up at him with a small pout and glistening eyes, he stared into hajime’s and quickly fell into a trance with them.

“heheh, I’m so grateful trash like me can get someone like you to help.” he said as hajime finished unbuttoning and began to kiss on his chest, causing nagito to let out a small breath of a moan. 

in these moments where hajime’s at his best, there wasn’t any time for him to have a served comeback for when nagito talks bad about himself.

sometimes nagito does it on purpose because it riles hajime up and he likes to see his quick expressions but overall he doesn’t mean what he says when he’s around him, he’s taught him the feeling of love for the first time. a feeling he’d thought he would never have known again but he was grateful for the consideration and care that his lover placed in him.

as he remembered these caring and thoughtful feelings, he entangled his fingers in hajime’s hair as the other moved one of the hands to his back where he gently made nagito down on the table where it was a semi-cold touch on his back as hajime pushed himself into him so he wouldn’t fall, his other hand roaming down and up his skirt again.

he touched around the panties softly and rubbed his thumb on nagito’s hip bone where he softly stroked it before grasping the panties and pulling it a bit before moving to the back and stroking it a little, causing nagito to moan and rub his own thumbs in the others hair.

“feel good?” he asked as nagito looked up at him, his eyes completely lust filled and his fluffy white hair was moved in different directions while his bangs laid on one side of his forehead, he nodded gently as he moved his legs and wrapped them around hajime’s back.

the answer obviously satisfied him as he remained to kiss on his lover’s chest and then moved down past his nipples to his ribcage, his hand touching his arched back as he heard a small giggle come out of him.

“y- your hair...it tickles.” he said as he removed a hand from hajime’s hair and covered his mouth with his hand, a small smile showing on his lustful face. hajime continues to kiss on his delicate rib cage before pecking it a little then removing himself and suddenly putting the fingers that were by nagito’s ass by his mouth.

“couldn’t you be more romantic and make me suck on the ones you didn’t almost stick in me?” he asked as hajime blushed before switching the hands before nagito grabbed it and stuffed the two fingers in.

_ ‘if you were going to do it anyways, why complain?’ _ he thought as nagito opened his eyes and licked them up and down seductively, before taking them in his mouth again and working his blow job skills on them.

as he finished he took them out of his mouth with a small ‘pop’ noise that turned hajime on a little too much for comfort, causing his junior hajime to start stinging in his boxers.

he moved the fingers down to his ass and stuck them in gently as nagito quickly moaned and covered his mouth, hajime kept his fingers going as he stared at the expressions the one under him was making.

he gulped at how cute he was as he was getting his ass sucked in by his fingers and the feeling from them being wet.

“m- my own saliva...inside of me...ahh!” he moaned as hajime bit his bottom lip, his eyebrows now curling in pleasure, he moved down and dipped his head to nagito’s crying groin and licked the tip causing the one under him to moan louder, hajime quickly moved his hand up and covered his mouth, he continued licking as he pulled the panties down with his teeth.

he continued fucking him with his fingers and now decided to lick him up, engulf his entire dick into his mouth to make the one under him quiver in pleasure, whimper all he wants.

he wanted nagito to be a complete mess from the pleasure that he himself caused.

hajime can be wicked in his own ways when he wants to be, and today is one of those days where he can satisfy his lover with all sorts of sexual pleasure.

he took his dick in his mouth and moved slowly, having one of nagito’s hands in his hair as he could hear the moaning coming from the hand he placed over his mouth. oh how much he wanted to hear those sweet noises nagito was making under him, how much he wished he could let him moan, pant and scream all he wants right now. that would definitely satisfy him at this very moment.

he continued to lick and suck his dick as he kept his fingers moving at the same pace as his sucking and licking, adding a third finger inside causing nagito to grip the hand over his mouth and slam it more onto his mouth.

the muffled words of “I’m cumming!” left hajime to keep going, even to the point of the white semen dripping from the end of his mouth and down his chin and he went off with a pop and licked the tip causing nagito to still feel so sensitive about orgasming twice.

“you did so well, baby.” hajime complimented as nagito looked at him completely fucked out from getting both ends of pleasure.

he removed his hand from his mouth and let him breathe as loud as he could, his chest was slowly turning back to normal from the blemished pink it was at before and hajime leaned down and congratulated him for his good stamina with peppered kisses on his face before pulling back whipping the sweat off his forehead.

“hey, hajime, come here.” nagito offered out a hand with a worn-out smile, he still looked so beautiful and even when he’s tired he wants more. hajime leaned down as nagito met him halfway and pressed a big nice kiss on his lips. they both always liked kissing like this, full mouth and just plain lips on lips and when they separate that nice ‘fwah’ kind of pop comes out and it always leaves the two smiling about it like they were right at this moment.

hajime pulled away to get a good look at this type of nagito that he enjoyed. his face was flushed and he had a small smile on his face, his eyes still continued to have lust written all over them and his body was laid perfectly on the desk.

his dress shirt was half off and hanging a bit from the tip of his shoulders, his skirt was half up and his panties were down to the top of his thighs with the semen dripping down them and the knee highs still remained black and pretty just wrinkled at the top while the afternoon sky hit the back of hajime and showed the whole room’s orange/golden tint.

this is the type of nagito he always found beautiful. the sun’s light or moon’s glow hitting him anywhere always illuminated a different aura from nagito and it for some reason always made his heart jump.

nagito held hajime’s hand as he admired his whole body “you’re so beautiful.” he said as the other giggled about that “if you say so, I’ll start to believe it.” he said as hajime smiled softly down at him and began to roam over his ribcage with his nose, he closed his eyes to feel the softness and hear the heartbeat that beat at the same pace as his; quick and soft.

“it’s true though, you are ultimately the most breathtaking person I have ever seen.” the complement has nagito flushed from ear to ear and his eyebrows have curled back to when they once were when he was getting pleased.

hajime kissed around his stomach and his neck and chest and played with his nipples, licking them and rubbing them causing him to flinch and twist under the touch.

he felt nagito’s knee rub against hajime’s junior causing him to flinch also, he eyed up at nagito and saw him smirking.

he was so caught up with nagito and to his pleasure he even forgot about his own.

nagito ended up rubbing his knee on his dick for a bit causing hajime to feel wet, the hand that penetrated nagito’s ass were now on his own groin but nagito wasn’t having him do that, he sat up a little and kept rubbing his dick before hajime’s legs got wiggly and he started to lose his balance before he fell to the ground.

of course nagito was quick to retrieve what he wanted, he got off the desk with the semen running still down his legs and steadied himself above hajime before he quickly pulled down the rest of his pants to his mid thigh and boxers leaving this big boner all to himself.

he looked at it like it was something fascinating before he grabbed it softly causing hajime to wince and start to fap it at a lazy pace, he began to lick to the tip and wrap his lips around it while looking up at hajime who was staring down at nagito, their eyes meeting and hajime bit his bottom lip while nagito continued on his merry-sucking-way.

the hand by this point was long gone and now fondling hajime’s balls, the place he’s most sensitive at when it comes to foreplay. nagito continued on sucking the hard boner and licking it and swirling his tongue on the tip just where he likes it. he slid his tongue up and down on both sides and sucked and licked his balls also.

he wanted hajime to have the time of his life with this blow job.

hajime thrived on getting his dick sucked, he loved the feeling nagito can do with his mouth alone and the new techniques he tried on him. by this point he has his hand in his hair and he’s moaning and grunting under his breath as he tries covering his mouth with his head tilted back and his adam's apple is popping out and bobbing with each moan he comes out with.

nagito blushes at the thought that he’s pleasing hajime so well today and it’s going better than expected.

he always took hajime as someone who was afraid of taking drastic measures such as having sex after school in a vacant classroom but he was wrong. here he was actually thriving and moaning and arching his back and squeezing nagito’s hair as softly as he can while getting a blow job.

he soon comes into nagito’s mouth who ends up opening his mouth and spitting it all into his hand, while using his other one to push down the panties, hajime breathes heavily but sits up and tries to help the other take off at least one leg of panty that he’s stuck on.

nagito ends up using the semen to stuff into himself, he moans and quickly covers his mouth as hajime is on his arms leaned up as nagito takes a condom out of hajime’s pants pocket and puts it on him.

he proceeds to stuff himself deep inside with hajime’s dick and moans at the amount of hugeness it leaves around him, he still can’t get enough of how well their bodies work together.

nagito takes the lead and starts to hump, hajime has his hands on his ass, feeling the panties are still on and the dimples that are on his back, he presses down on them with his thumbs softly as he squeezes his ass with his fingers causing nagito to moan and his dress shirt coming off shoulders and now to the middle of his forearm.

humping turns to bouncing and hajime can’t stand the way nagito feels around him, the way he will suddenly go up and roll himself around hajime’s dick and then proceed to bounce again makes him go crazy.

hajime finally has the energy to sit up and begin making out with his lover who wraps their arms around his neck and plays with his hair like he once did before. he slowly pushes the two down a little and begins thrusting into nagito who’s now become a moaning mess once again.

he finally lands on the ground of the classroom and begins thrusting at a fast pace, all he wants by this point is for the both of them to come and to do this back at home later tonight.

as he thrusts he can only groan and by this point their lips are separate and hajime’s face is hidden in nagito’s neck while nagito’s head is laid back against the ground and his legs are wrapped around the other’s upper waist and his toes are curling with pleasure.

“h- hajime! I’m almost…!” nagito tries to say as hajime bites into nagito’s neck causing the other to wince but moan.

“me too, nagito, t- together,” he whispers the last part before the both of them are finally at their epitome of ecstasy and have come together, their breathes going hard and nagito’s body shaking from the hard orgasm that hajime’s given him, he rides out the orgasm at the slowest thrust before they each moan once more again.

the two look at one another and bonk their foreheads together, nuzzling their noses and smiling. they stay like this for a while before hajime sits up and pulls out, a string of liquid coming before hajime’s dick pops out fully leaving the string to dissolve onto the ground. before he’s officially outside the warmth of the hole, a hand grabs his blazer.

“hajime...do we have to leave now?” nagito asked sleepily, staring up at him with his light pink flushed out face and chest, sweat peering down his face and body as more semen dripped from both places.

hajime just stares for a moment, almost like if he stops the moment will crash. he smiles down at him and shakes his head.

“no, we don’t have to. I’d rather you be cleaned up though.” he says as he fixes nagito up and buttons himself and whips any sort of sweat off of him and helps him sit up so he can whip the come away from his throbbing hole.

“tonight I’ll treat you to something smooth and good, okay, nagi baby?” he said as he pressed a kiss to his forehead and nagito nodded with a smile and blush. hajime grabbed his vest and put it back on him as he helped with the soaked panties.

“do you have any other pair?” he asked as nagito nodded, pointing to his bag, he got up from the floor and grabbed the bag that laid on the side of a desk and found the normal white and black star print and helped put it on him before taking out the extra slacks and helping those on too.

“wait, you're not gonna take off the knee-highs?” he asked as hajime blushed a little.

“w- well, they look too attractive to really dispose of, nobody else is going to see them but me anyways, right?” he asked as he stared at the other, his red eye glistening in the sunset’s light shining. nagito felt entranced and nodded “of course.” he said as the other smiled at him and continued to help out before he finished and cleaned up the ground with all the sweat and cum before taking the condom off and throwing it in the garbage deep under any of the crumpled up paper that lied in there also.

he buckled himself up and put the belt back on and fixed his tie and dress jacket, he turned around and saw nagito already standing up and ready to go as the two left the school building together holding hands.

by this point nobody else was there roaming the hallways and nobody would ever know they’d used that classroom again.

it’s a secret only they knew.

**Author's Note:**

> ummmm, i had no proofreader or anyone to really help edit so i did the best i could lmaoooo
> 
> hope you all enjoyed nonetheless! i hope i can make more things not one-shot related in the future ' v ';;;;
> 
> also, i would appreciate constructive criticism too! it would really help me out for the future :)


End file.
